Desperation
by sowaht545
Summary: Amy has gave up on Sonic. Now She and Sonic remain friends and nothing more. A pink male hedgehog shows up in town and begins to take a deep interest in Amy, but Sonic has his doubts about the guy. Is he right? or just jealous? Just who is he? R&R plz!
1. Beautiful Day?

Amy was on her usual stroll through the park. It had been quite a few years since Dark Gaia was defeated.

Ever since Sonic missed the last date he had promised Amy, and blamed it on being trapped in a story book, Amy just kinda gave up on him. Slowly over time she began to move on. It was very painful, but she moved on none the less. She had ceased chasing him and asking for dates.

She and Sonic were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

(It's such a beautiful day today.) Amy thought.

Indeed it was. There had never been a more beautiful day than today. The sun was shining ever so brightly, and it was neither too hot nor too cold, it was just right, warm with a tad bit of breeze here and there.

Amy gazed around to also notice couples around the park. She saw how the males interacted with their significant other. How they kissed, how the females would blush when the males wrapped their arms around them. She studied every single detail perfectly. Yet, it seemed like they were all mocking her. Her cheery mood started to drop. She sighed.

(If only I could be here with that "special someone".) She thought.

She began to picture herself there with someone. Her and her significant other sat by the lake hand in hand laughing, just enjoying each others company, when he leaned in to kiss her…

"I wanna' fly high! So I can reach the highest of all the heavens! Somebody will be waiting for me, so I have gotta' fly higher!"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. The caller ID read "Tails". She pressed the "answer" button.

"Hello." She said calmly.

"AMY!" Cream's voice busted through the speakers of the phone, causing Amy's ears to flinch. She sounded extremely panicked.

"One of Eggman's robots are attacking Tails' house!"

Amy gasped.

"It knocked Tails unconscious! We need Sonic! Do you know where he is!"

"No!" Amy said, the worry clear in her voice. "I haven't seen him all day!"

"Amy!" Cream yelled, now breathing heavily. "You have to find Sonic an-"

Cream was cut off and the call was disconnected.

"Cream! Cream! Hello!"

*No answer*

Amy slammed her phone shut and took off running towards the exit of the park.

As she ran out the exit, a pair of eyes were contently watching her, grinning sinisterly.


	2. A Close Call

Amy ran as fast as she could down the street. She wasn't as fast as Sonic, but she was still pretty fast. As she ran, thoughts were racing through her head.

_This doesn't make any sense. _She thought. _Eggman's never done anything like this before. He's never just attacked us directly._ _Cream and Tails are in trouble, Sonic is MIA_. "I guess I'll have to take care of this myself." She pulled out her Piko Piko hammer speeding up even more.

Seconds later Tails' workshop began to come in view. Amy could see the explosions caused by missiles and gunfire spouting from the roof.

The robot faced Cream and an unconscious Tails. It was chrome and was at least 10 feet tall. It pointed one of its arms at Cream. The arm then shifted into a laser cannon.

Cream gasped and held on to Tails' motionless body, holding him tight.

The metallic horror began charging his weapon.

Cream's eyes widened….

*PIKO!*

A familiar hammer slammed into the automaton's arm, knocking it clean in half.

The force of the blow made the automaton stumble. It then turned to its assailant, as if to say "WTF".

There stood Amy, hammer drawn, in a battle ready stance, fire burning in her eyes.

"Ok rustbucket! You're going to pay for hurting Tails!" Amy screamed. She lunged at the automaton rapidly swinging her hammer repeatedly and making contact with every swing.

She pulled her hammer back and swung with all her might.

*Ka-chank*

The automaton had caught the hammer in its metal claws. It kicked its metal leg and knocked away Amy a big distance from it.

Amy quickly jumped to her feet. The automaton then shot out a barrage of missiles. Thinking quickly, Amy pulled out another hammer and whirled around like a tornado.

She repelled the missiles one after another, knocking them throughout the workshop. One hit the ceiling just above Amy causing it to collapse.

"Amy, Lookout!" Cream yelled.

Amy looked up as the debris and large parts of the ceiling fell.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

Cream ran up and pushed her out the way. Parts of the ceiling crashed to the ground, just barely missing the two.

Amy struggled to stand up and as she did, the automaton pointed its missile launcher right at her and Cream.

*Sha-zlak!*

A titanium hammer that seemed to come out of nowhere, slashed right through the automaton and it fell to its metallic knees.

*BOOM!*

Their chrome assailant had exploded right in front of their eyes.

Amy stared in awe. She couldn't believe it. As the smoke faded, she saw a figure beginning to come into view. She caught a glimpse of a pair of pink ears and some dark black shades.

The mysterious stranger then began to run.

"Wait!" Amy cried, and began to run after the stranger.

"Amy!" Cream called.

Amy had completely forgotten about Tails. She ran out the workshop doors after the stranger.

"Wait, wait!" She cried out, chasing him deep into town.

She was catching up to the stranger, when he rounded a corner. She did the same and stopped as she saw he was nowhere in sight. There were only a lot of citizens walking about.

"Where…?" She started to ask herself, until a pink head caught her eye.

"Aha"

The stranger quickly ran around another corner. This time Amy was a bit behind.

She rounded the corner…

"UMPH!"

She had ran head-on into someone and fell back on the ground.

"Yo Ames, what's the rush?"

Amy looked up to see a familiar blue hedgehog on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled a broad smile.


End file.
